What Did I Tell You Lucy?
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny, Lindsay and Lucy having fun with their treasure box. The 4th in the 'City Boy & Country Girl' series.


**Author's Note** : Hey,.... To** webdlfan, uscrocks, messermonroeforever125, Lindsay1234, afrozenheart412, dannymesserforever11 and Jupitor's-Cowgirl.** I thank all of you for your reviews on the last chapter. If I do not send you a personal thank you, please accept this next chapter as my thanks. To everyone that has read and add this as their favourites, I hope this new chapter you'll enjoy too.

**Disclaimer** : As always and forever, I do not and shall never own a part or any part or character (no matter how hot) of CSI NY.

**Summary** : Danny, Lindsay and Lucy with their box of treasure.

"Oom."

"Lucy? What did I tell you about saying 'Boom'?"

"OOOMMM!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Put a little more punch into it, ok Kiddo? Now what if Mommy is here?"

"Ooommm-mmee!" Lucy answered with a grin.

"Yesss! Give me some knuckles." Danny extended his bent finger towards the little girl over the box they were working on and she tapped her chubby knuckles against it.

"Alright. Let me put away all these tapes and stickers. You put Mommy's book in there. Right?"

"Dadadadadada."

Danny picked up all the items that he had used to turn the empty cardboard box into their latest treasure chest. His old green box couldn't fit their growing mementos anymore. Lindsay's scrapbook with the words 'City Boy & Country Girl' doodled on the cover and another she started making for Lucy, took up almost half of the box. Danny still have his share of things to put in it. So while Lindsay was at work he worked on the little project with his sticker covered Assistant. The little girl had more stickers on her than on the new box.

He walked backwards to the kitchen so that he would be able to keep an eye on Lucy. The eighteen month old baby had turned the box on its side and put herself in it while blabbing "Dadadadadada" non-stop.

The sound of keys at the door, made father and daughter looked at each other. Danny quickly put his finger to his lips and Lucy curled in the box.

Lindsay came through the door. Even before she finished taking her shoes off she was already calling out to her husband and daughter.

"Guys! I'm home!"

"Hey Babe. How's your day?" Danny stepped close to her and put his arms around her waist. Pulling her into a tight hug.

"Goo.." Lindsay was about to say but Danny swooped down and sealed her lips with a welcome home kiss that made her dropped her coat and bag on the floor and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Wow!" She sighed when he finally released her.

"I know." He smirked.

Still wrapped in his arms, she looked around for Lucy. "Where's Lucy? She's asleep?"

Danny shook his head and pointed to the box in the next to the couch. "Hiding." He whispered.

His wife smothered a giggle and gave him a wink before voicing out loud.

"Danny where's Lucy? Is she under the table? No? Under the cushion? No, she's not there. How about behind the water bottle? No? Where is she? Where's my Lucy Girl? Hey. What is in this box?" Lindsay crouched low on the floor and peered into the hole that Danny had cut out for easy carrying.

Two big laughing blue eyes stared into her brown ones. Lindsay gave a loud gasp of surprise and the little girl broke up in giggles.

"There you are!!" Lindsay straightened up.

"Oooommm!" Lucy squealed and bounced on her knee.

"Ooommm?" Lindsay looked at her as she picked her daughter up.

"Ooomm-mmeeeee." Lucy answered as she rested her head under Lindsay's chin and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Danny?" She narrowed her eyes at her husband who was chuckling as he hang up her coat and bag next to the door.

"What? She's learning to say 'Mommy". You know she always says 'Dada', only she needs to know when to stop. Sadly though, I don't think she means 'Daddy' coz even the toilet brush is 'Daddadadada'".

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Pulling her thumb out of her mouth, Lucy curled her fingers and reached out her knuckles towards her Daddy.

XOX

Lindsay knelt down at the side of the couch where Danny sat with his back resting on the arm. She put her arms around Danny, hugging him from the back. Resting her head on his shoulder, she placed little kisses on his jaw and neck.

Danny turned and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "She's sleeping?"

"Hmm-hmm. What did you two do today?" Still staying in the position behind Danny. "And what is that?" Pointing to the piece of paper in his hand.

"You mean other than changing diapers, making mash of the already mashed carrots, numerous costume change, her telling me stories in 'Dada' language, showing me that she's capable of unpacking the clothes from your drawer under two minutes, her baby powder makes good floor polish and trying to push me under her cot for I don't know why? We made a new treasure box. The old one was bursting." He lifted her chin and gave her a kiss before holding up the paper.

"This? This will be latest entry into the box."

"It's a list of boys' names."

"Yeah. When you were in Montana, I was here making a list of boy names. The team thought I was going crazy. Do you know that it took Hawkes' parents six weeks to name him Sheldon?"

"No I didn't know that. Didn't you think of any girl names? You didn't think we'll get a girl?"

"That's what Stella said." He chuckled. "I was thinking that your Mom had three boys and my Ma had two boys, so I thought..."

"Are you sorry we have a girl?"

"What?!? Come here Linds." He pulled her hand and moved his leg to accommodate her on the couch. Pulling her back against him, it was Danny's turn to hug his wife from the back.

"I'm not sorry, alright? Remember what we said? Boy or girl? Healthy. That was what we asked for. I love our Lucy, you know that." He continued in her ear.

"Even if you have to scare off all her boyfriends and have her hate you for the rest of your life?" Reaching her hand back to play with his hair.

"You stopped hating your Daddy when you met me." His hand was slowly creeping up under her shirt.

"That's just it. I don't get it. What did you do Messer? My old man practically begged me to marry you." She tried to sound serious but his hands were undoing her control.

"Maybe he could see that I can't stop ripping your clothes off." He replied a second before yanking her shirt open.

"Danny! That's another shirt ripped!" She gasped.

"We'll just add it to the treasure box, like your other shirt." He wickedly whispered in her ear.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What do you have in your treasure box Cowboy? It weighs a ton!" Lindsay couldn't resist asking as she carried the green shoe box her asked for._

_"Funny Montana. You. Me. Us." He smiled._

_"What?"_

_"Open it."_

_Lindsay sat beside him on the bed and opened the box. She took out several items. Some were familiar but others she didn't know what they were. She held out a small bottle of shampoo. It's a brand that she uses._

_"A bottle of shampoo?"_

_"I found it in my bathroom weeks after, we, you know? You didn't come round anymore. I was afraid that I was losing you. And I was really afraid that you might just come over one day and take all your things away. And I won't have anything of you. You know how I love the smell of your hair. Honestly, I miss your curls Linds." He played with her hair. "So I hid that bottle of shampoo just in case."_

_"Didn't you think of just buying it at the store?"_

_"It won't have your prints or DNA on it."_

_"Spoken like a true romantic."_

_"I know. I was desperate alright?"_

_"That's sweet actually." Looking at him. "I know. I know. Danny Messer do NOT do sweet." _

_She picked a few cards and notes. She smiled when she realized it was all from her. There was even a small note written on a chewing gum wrapper that said "Locker in 5!"._

_"That one almost killed me. You slipped it in my hand with Mac standing there."_

_"What was I to do. My zipper on that dress was stuck! Stella had gone home and you were the only one there that night that I kind of close to. I can't ask Mac to unzip me could I?"_

_"Do you have any idea how distracted I was that night?"_

_"Maybe." She winked. "You should have seen your face when I asked if you had an extra shirt I could use."_

_"Minx!" They got distracted for a few minutes before they continued checking out the box._

_"Why is your torn shirt in here?" Taking out a faded NYPD T-shirt._

_"It was not mine anymore. You hogged it every time you slept over. Well, at least before you fell asleep." He nudged her and noticed that she was suddenly quiet._

_"It was the last thing a I wore at your place before.."_

_"Hey. I'm sorry, Maybe we should throw the shirt away. I don' t wanna coz you any more pain." He said as he took the shirt from her and crushed it into a ball._

_"No. Tell me why you kept it."_

_"Coz I could hear your laughter in that shirt. I didn't hear it for months after that night we had. My fault. I know. I better throw it Linds." Seeing the tears in her eyes._

_"No. It's part of us Danny. Don't throw it away."_

_"Sure?"_

_"Yes. Now tell me what's this plaster cast all about?" She picked up a shoe cast._

_"Remember when I had to carry you across that rooftop?"_

_"Hhm-hmm. But what?" She asked puzzled._

_"Don't laugh alright? Promise." He lifted his eyebrow till he got her nod. "After we left that scene, I came back later and made a cast of my shoe print. The ones that you didn't use. I was lucky coz it started to rain after that."_

_"What? You wanted to use it to remind me how heavy I was? I did get you dinner. Weeks later."_

_"Yeah. Only to have Mac call me to a scene ten minutes later. Anyways. It was not for that Wiseass. I checked but couldn't find any building around the rooftop that might have a surveillance camera pointing in that direction. I thought I could get a photo of us out of it._

_"But I figured that a cast would be more solid proof of us together. Know what I'm getting at?"_

_"Sure do Cowboy. I get that you are a romantic and sweet man. No matter how you deny it."_

_"But if I do deny?"_

_"I can see your handcuffs going into that box."_

_"How so?"_

_"Coz I'll need to cuff you to the bed and 'convince' you till you admit it. Then of course, it'll be part of our City Boy and Country Girl adventure pack."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_THE END_

_I know it's a bit short and I'm sorry. But please tell me if you liked that.  
_


End file.
